Bring Me To Life
by Nix Nax
Summary: I don't own anything at all!  Liza lost everything when she lost her father. Her life seems to be falling like dominoes; first her fathers funeral, then her mothers affair then she discovers she's a mutant. She's left to wonder, What the hell is going on?
1. Chapter 1  Good Bye

**Authors Note:**

So you all know I don't own anything? Marvel, D.C Comics, and anything else you find in this is all stolen. Even the title of the story, 'Bring Me to Life' is an Evanescence song. OK not stolen just borrowed. So if you love my story or simply love me leave a review! I you hate my story and loath the way I write also leave a review! All publicity is good publicity as they say plus I REALLY need feedback on this. Professor Xavier may be psychic but I am not and I need you to tell me what you think otherwise I am clueless and I give up, pathetic I know but I'm working on it :) Also, just a heads up, this is an Original Character fan fiction. I probably won't have any of the characters from the movies and if I do it will be later on in the story. Right now I want my little Electra to have the limelight to herself. So sit back, enjoy, read and review :)

* * *

><p>There are only two things in this world you can be sure of; life and death. I had just begun my life; I'm thirteen and still have my entire future ahead of me. However death is a part of that future that will most certainly happen. Death is what caused my old life as Liza Yates to end and my new life as Electra. It was a domino effect, one thing falls causing a chain reaction until all the dominoes have fallen and your life is over. So let's start with the first domino.<p>

My story begins with a funeral; before you even say it I promise you not all of my life is death, depression and misery. I hadn't ever been a huge fan of the army, they were the reason we had to move a lot and I would go months without seeing my dad but after he died I despised it. I hated the idea of military and refused to have anything to do with it. My dad had been brave, there was no arguing that, but sometimes I can't help but think he was an idiot. I know I shouldn't, he lost his life doing something worthwhile and good and I respect him for that. But he still left me.

I stood there in my black dress, clinging to a white rose in my hand. I walked up and placed it on his coffin before kissing the photo of him. The purple curtains closed and I knew that my dad, my daddy, was gone. He had chosen to be cremated in the end. It was one of the few things we had both agreed on. Neither of us liked the idea of our bodies rotting away in the ground, it made us both feel sick to think of it happening to us.

I felt someone gently place their hand on my shoulder. My cousin was trying to be nice but I really wasn't in the mood. I wasn't sad. Not right then. Right at that moment I was livid, he left me. He was supposed to be there for me, to teach me to drive and give me away on my wedding day. Instead he left me. I couldn't understand how the world could be so cruel. I looked up and met my cousin's eyes. Jamie was only four years older than me and normally we were close. He smiled. I glared.

I quickly shoved out from beneath his hand and left the church. I could feel people watching me as I did so and I could hear them all whispering but I didn't give a damn. I had lost my daddy and I had a right to be more than a little upset.

* * *

><p>It was about one o'clock in the morning and I was staring at the TV screen. I wasn't actually paying attention to the advert about tooth paste that was playing, I was thinking. I didn't have many memories of my dad, not real ones. I could remember plenty of conversations and arguments but not many real memories. He had been away when I learned how to ride a bike and he was only at my tenth birthday party via web cam. He had missed out on seeing me grow up and I had missed out on having my daddy.<p>

My mother's small face peaked around the doorway, her black fringe falling into her eyes. Our eyes met for a single second before I had to turn away pretending to be interested in MTV. She came in and sat beside me on the sofa.

"Darlin', are you OK?" she asked me quietly

I didn't look at her as I said "No"

"I understand how you feel" she said "But it will-"

"You don't understand anything about how I feel" I said moving further down the sofa and away from her "I don't even try to say it will get better because it won't. Dad is gone and he is never coming back, never"

"I know it must be hard but I'm – "

"You don't know anything! Can't you see? He is gone! Nothing you can do can change that! You can't make all of the pain just go away, you can't bring him back! You can't give me what he could, you can't even try! I loved him mum and now he's…he's gone"

"I loved him to" she said as I stood up and crossed half the room

"But I loved him more" I said just loud enough so she could hear me "he was my daddy"

"And he was my husband" she said "Other than you I have never anyone as much as I did him"

"Blood is thicker than water" tears were brimming in my eyes causing my vision to blur "You lost your husband you weren't close. You used to be but not anymore. I lost more than just my dad; I lost my daddy, my role model, my best friend. He was everything to him an even though I didn't see him often we were a lot closer than you two ever where"

I went to leave but she grabbed my arm "Don't touch me!" I shouted at her causing her to jump backwards slightly

"I know your angry darlin' but don't take it out on me, I haven't done anything to hurt you" angry, hot tears slid down my face and my eye stung "I love you and your father meant the world to me"

"That's why you had an affair isn't it? Because he meant the world to you!" I was furious with her, she had no right to stand there and tell me that she loved him when she cheated on him

"You don't understand" she said, tears where welling up in her eyes now "It wasn't like that"

"I understand perfectly"

"Darlin' please" she went to hug me again and a sudden wave of anger took over me as she approached me

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as a blue spark erupted from my hand and sent her flying across the room backwards. She crashed into the sofa before looking at me. I looked at her. I had no idea what was going on and I was terrified by it. I looked down at my hand, it seemed normal, then I looked at my mum, she looked scared stiff.

I turned my back to her and ran. I ran out of the living room, out of the house and into the street. I stopped for a second to look at my home. I had lived there for six months and it was going to be where I was supposed to spend the rest of my life. I didn't have to move anymore. But I didn't want anything to do with it anymore. I continued to run. I had no idea where I was going to but I didn't stop. That was when I stopped being Liza Yates, the black haired, blue eyed girl. But who I was then, I had no clue.


	2. Chapter 2 One Girl Revelution

I always imagined running away would be hard. I had no idea where to go in that sort of situation and I wasn't all too sure what to do. I tried to avoid dark alley ways, especially of a night. I spent most of my nights sleeping in peoples back gardens, hidden beneath benches or inside bushed. I'll admit I was completely clueless. I had no idea how to look after myself.

The worst part was my mutation. I had no control over it what so ever. I couldn't go anywhere near electrical items. I passed a shop filled with televisions. I stopped only for a second to watch before I could feel the blue sparks jumping from my fingertips. Before I could do anything BANG! Glass from the screens exploded from the TV's as I ran away.

I was terrified of my mutation. I didn't want to be a mutant. I never did. They were outcasts from society and I always thought they were dangerous. Now I'm the dangerous one. I'm a walking, talking weapon. It was about two weeks after running away I decided it was time to face my fear. I couldn't carry on causing traffic lights to explode whenever I crossed the street or make light bulbs blow when I walk under them.

It was eight O'clock on a Thursday. The sun was slowly falling beneath the pink tinted clouds and I was standing alone in a deserted train station. The station had been closed down many years back and it would get pulled down in the next six months to make way for a new housing estate. I sat on a old bench with green paint peeling off.

I stared at my fingers for a second before taking in a deep breath and letting it escape again. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that same feeling I had whenever the sparks came to my fingers. I tried to imagine that same build up of energy running beneath my skin, the heat pouring into my fingertips, the tickling sensation around my fingers. After about two minutes of sitting there and imagining that feeling I realized that I was no longer imagining it.

I peeked at my eyes open to sneak a look and to my surprise my fingers had blue sparks flowing from the end. This time it didn't terrify me like it had before, it didn't fill me with complete dread. Instead I was excited. It was amazing. Electricity was sparking from fingertips and it didn't hurt at all. It tickled but the longer I held on to that energy the less it did so and my fingers began to feel numb. Not the uncomfortable numbness you get when you sit on your arm for too long, I just couldn't feel anything at all. I liked it.

So now I knew how to make the sparks come whenever I wanted with a little thought and time. But how could I make it stop? How could I make it so that I could walk past a street light without sending the entire road into darkness? I guess the phrase 'Practice makes Perfect' sums it up. I would have to continually practice using my new abilities to gain full control. I still had no idea exactly what I could do with these newly discovered skills but I was eager to learn.

* * *

><p>October soon came and as usual, everywhere was decorated in bright shades of orange with pictures of pumpkins, black cats and skeletons filling all lines of sight. Halloween had never really been a favorite of mine. If I'm totally honest I thought it was pointless. I didn't like the idea of trick or treat and I hated the stupid movies that would get played. Don't get me wrong I'll never turn down a scary movie but when the only thing on TV is Frankenstein or Dracula, it gets pretty annoying.<p>

I stepped into a cafe called 'The Eggs Nest' and took a seat. Like everywhere else it was elaborately decorated for Halloween. Sparkling ghost's with large, happy grins hung from the ceiling and every tabled had a small pumpkin filled with candy sitting on top. I helped myself to a toffee whilst I waited to be served. I only had five dollars and most of the things on the menu were at least seven.

A tall blonde woman with heavy make-up came over to me. She must have been in her fifties and had heavy, blue eye shadow, bright red lipstick and so much fake tan she looked orange. I had to resist both the temptation to laugh and to make fun of her. She held a small red notebook and stared at me expectantly.

"A small lemonade please" I asked as I desperately tried not to laugh. God this woman looked at a state. I truly believed she didn't own a mirror. If she did how could she step outside her house each day knowing she looked like a clown?

She walked away and I was left to wait. I had made a lot of improvement on my powers in the last month. I could turn my powers on whenever I wanted and, with quite a bit more effort, I could turn them off. The sparks had grown stronger too. When I had first tried they were about two centimeters in length. Now I could get up to five. I still couldn't think of an actual use for my power however other than turning light bulbs on and off.

The women came back again with my drink, I gave her my money and she left. The lemonade wasn't the nicest in the world but it was refreshing. I had mainly been drinking water for the past month and it was so nice to taste something else for a change.

I sat back in my seat and took in my surroundings. In the far corner an elderly couple was sitting together, sharing an apple pie. It was sweet. The woman had short silvery grey hair and the man was balding. They both held hands and kissed each other on the cheek. I had to admit I loved elderly couples. They were just so cute.

At another table a man in his mid thirties sat with a young girl of about seven. Her back was to me but from the angry look on her fathers, or I assumed it was her father, face she had been misbehaving. He looked furious and although I couldn't see any tell tale signs of what she had done I knew it must have been something bad. All of a sudden he stood up and dragged the little girl outside the back door.

I remembered how I used to misbehave when I was little. My mum would grab my by the wrist and drag me home. She would say how much of a horrid little child I was and that I wouldn't be allowed to go see my friends for another week. It didn't ever really get to me when I was little. Half the time I knew that in a week's time I would have either fell out with my friends or moved away.

As the little girl was dragged away I briefly saw her face. Tears had streaked down her face and her bright blue eyes were blood shot. I was watching her when she turned her head and looked me directly in the eye.

"_Help me"_

The voice was scared, panicked. It had definitely belonged to the girl but her lips hadn't moved. For a second I thought I had imaged it. I shook my head trying to shake the thought away and looked out the window.

"_Help me!"_

This time it was louder and I couldn't ignore it. It had been the little girl. How I didn't know but I just knew. I stood up and followed the route they had taken to the back door before stepping out in the cool air.

"Please Daddy!" the same voice was pleading only this time it wasn't in my head it was out loud. I looked around trying to see where it had come from "I'm sorry daddy! Please! I love you!"

I turned around the corner of the building. A small red hatchback was parked beside some bins. Against the side of the car the little girl lay looking terrified. Her hands were covering her face and she looked like she had been pushed down to the ground. Her father stood over her with his hand falling through the air and hitting her across the face.

"Please Daddy!" she begged again, her voice muffled from her hands

"Hey!" I shouted and he turned around, his hands balled up in fists and face like thunder. I didn't know what I was doing but I was running towards him. The same tingling sensation came to my hand and I placed it on his shoulder. I felt it running through me, the energy reached my fingertips and I seen it sparks against him. His face turned from anger to pain. He yelled out and fell to the floor. I removed my hand. I was terrified. What had I done?

"Oh God!" I said "What have I done?"

"He's not dead"

I turned shocked at the voice. For a second I had forgot all about the little girl. She still looked scared but now her hands had been moved away from her face. Those bright blue eyes stared at me. She had short scarlet hair that bobbed above her shoulders and many freckles covering her cheeks. She looked terrified.

"Come with me" I said giving her my hand and helping her to stand up

"Where are we going?" she asked looking from me to her father's unconscious body

"The old church"


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to my World

**Authors Note:**

I would just like to say a huge thank you to ScaredToDeathYaoi! You are the first person to give me a review and I just want to say how if it wasn't for you I probably would have given up. I also want to thank my amazing granddad who encouraged me to write and gave me a huge confidence boost. I love you all and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>St Martha's Church was closed down about five years ago. The actual reason behind the closing seemed to have been lost. I asked three people about the church before I took up residence there and I had three different responses. The first came from an old man with thick black hair that came to his shoulders and wore a fishbone earring in one ear said that it was because of dry rot in the floor boards.<p>

The second came from a woman in her late twenties with a small toddler at her knees. She seemed very tired and irritated so it didn't come as a surprise that he answer came out short and rather snappy before she walked off dragging her child. I didn't particularly like her. She looked at me like I was something disgusting on her shoe. But anyway what she said was a very rushed out, the owners couldn't afford it.

Finally the third, and probably the best, came from a kid about ten years old. He gave me a very long winded explanation about the priest going slowly crazy before eventually killing several people during a morning service.

Now I understand the first two are the most likely to be true but after going a long time without watching any soap operas I allowed myself to believe the third. Over the past five years the windows had been boarded up and a thick layer of dust covered most of the surfaces.

The young girl, although covered in bruises, seemed to be ok. She was extremely tired so I let her sleep. She looked as peaceful as she lay on one of the old pews. Her red hair draped over her face. For a short time whilst she slept, we could both pretend that the whole situation was normal and everything would be ok. But there was nothing normal about hearing voices from an abused kid.

She slept for almost an hour before she woke up. Her bright blue eyes fluttered open and looked around her. I stared at her. She was barely seven by the looks of it. At her age I was playing outside and riding my bike up and down the street. I certainly wasn't getting beaten up outside a cafe by my dad.

"Thank you" she said, her voice quiet and songlike. She seemed really sweet and I couldn't understand how anyone wanted to hurt her. "Thank you a lot"

"No problem" I said moving to sit beside her "So, who are you exactly?"

"Mia"

A cute name to match a cute kid.

"Well, I'm Electra"

"I know"

That answer shocked me. I had never met this kid before in my life. How could she know who I am? Unless she was confusing me with someone else. We had never met before so how on earth could she know who I am. But then again, perhaps I had met this kid before. I had met a few people since I left home and I can't expect to remember every single face I see. Something about her though, I couldn't imagine forgetting her. Perhaps I was going mad. I mean I hear a voice in my head perhaps forgetting people completely is another sign of insanity.

"You're not mad" she said almost as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. Hold on. Perhaps she did know. Out of all mutations, telepathy was one of the few I had heard of. Though I had never actually experienced it. It had felt like an ordinary thought only it didn't belong in my head. It was unusual.

"Are you a mutant?" I asked warily

"Just like you"

Right so this kid was a mutant and could read minds. How much did she know? Did she know who I really was? Did she know all about my mutation? How long has she been peeking into my head for? It was freaky to think my thoughts, my personal _private_ thoughts, had been read by someone else like they were an open book.

Part of me was angry at her for invading my privacy before I even knew her name. There was stuff in my head that I didn't want people to know. For a start what was the point in having a secret identity if people knew who you were anyway? But then another part felt strangely touched. There were plenty of other people in that cafe; she could have chosen any of them. Yet she had picked me for some reason.

"Ok spill" I said crossing my legs over each other and resting my chin on the palm of my hand "It's seriously not fair that you know loads about me and you can find out more whenever you want and I only know you're name. I want to know everything, right from the beginning"

Mia looked at the churches ceiling for a second. She looked like she was searching for something; answers maybe? This had to be hard for her. She turned her gaze back to me again. Those blue eyes were so gentle and warm, I wanted to grab her and pull her into a hug.

"Ok" she said copying my movement and crossing her own legs over each other "I live here, or not far from here, with my mum and dad. My mum, Karolina, works as a Vet and my dad, Kevin, is a builder. They both get on really well. They are always hugging and kissing and telling each other how much they love each other. They're like that with me. Gran always said I was spoilt but I don't understand what that means. Daddy always calls me princess so I think maybe it has something to do with that.

"About a month ago I realised I could read people's thoughts. At first it was only when I was asleep and I thought they were dreams. But then I got them during the day. It was hard. Everyone was so loud. It was everyone was shouting at me. I learned how to sort of block it out but things still slip through.

"Today it was my birthday and daddy was taking me to the cafe to get me some chocolate pancakes before he took me to the zoo. I thought I should tell him. I mean an eight year old is supposed to be grown up right? I'm a big girl now. So I did. His thoughts were so strong. He wanted to kill me. I got scared and I reached out to anyone who would listen and it happened to be you. I guess it was fate or destiny or something"

"You don't know what spoilt means but you understand fate and destiny?"

"I do a little" she said, furrowing her eyebrows "It sort of means it was meant to happen right? They use it in fairy stories all the time when they talk about Princes and Princesses. Anyway I'm glad I chose you, you saved me"

"I'm glad you did to" I said genuinely happy she chose me "But when did you decide to pick my brains?"

She looked embarrassed. Her face turned pink and she suddenly seemed immensely interested in her little white sandals. Her voice came out a whisper as she said "I didn't mean too. I still can't control the dreams"

I felt sorry for her. I thought I was having a tough time with my mutations. At least I could sleep without any difficulties. This time I couldn't resist the urge and I really did pull her into a hug. She was so sweet. I seriously couldn't understand what people had against mutants? Yeah there were dangerous mutants but give a gun to the wrong person and you have someone equally as bad. This little girl was innocent._ And _it was her birthday. Nobody she is a victim of attempted murder on their birthday.

"So what happens now?" she asked quietly

I thought for a second. I hadn't even thought that far ahead. If she went back there her dad could find her again and be successful in his second attempt but her mum might understand and look after her. She was definitely too young to enter the world alone. I couldn't bare the thought of the tiny ginger girl begging for money. That left one other option.

"You could stay with me" I said "If you wanted?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to go back out there and risk getting killed. I'll look after you. Granted I'm still learning but I discovered today my power has a lot more uses than I first thought. I can help you with yours and you can help me with mine. The choice is yours kid?"

She looked like she had finally hit breaking point. Full reality seemed to kick in and the girl finally realised that she was homeless. She probably wouldn't see her family again. Although she was too young to know exactly what homelessness was like she knew that it wasn't going to be fun and games.

She began to gently sob into my shoulder. I hugged her tighter. She was already like a little sister to me. I wanted to protect her so badly. I wanted to just lock her away in the fairy stories she had told me about where she could live happily ever after. It wasn't right that she was going to have to learn to adapt to living on the streets. Sleeping in places like this church and the old train station. I never slept openly out in the street. I would spend all day and sometimes all night searching for places like this one. Somewhere I could feel safe in.

"I'm scared" she said between her cries. I didn't know what to say so I simply stroked her hair and tried to sooth her. One thing for sure, this was one birthday she would remember for a long time to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Retail Therapy

**Authors Note**:

So I want to thank everyone who has left a coment. An extra big thank you to crystalfeathers for all the amazing advice she has given me. I tried my best to take it all in and I hope it shows. This chapter is not only a lot lighter than the first three but it is also the longest chapter yet. Granted it's only longer by about two hundred words but I'm getting there. So thank you everyone for reading this, the support is amazing. I actually thought this story was terrible and was considering quitting if it wasn't for you all. Enjoy the chapter and remeber I don't own anything :)

* * *

><p>Mia was a good kid and proved to be quite fun to be around. She slept a lot more than any other kid I had met. This might be why she's hyperactive all of the time. I swear that kid has enough energy to power the country. One thing she loved to do was to tell me stories. They were extremely silly and I had a lot of trouble not bursting out laughing at most of them. The funniest part about it though was the completely serious look on her face.<p>

"_And then the gorilla turned around to the fairy princess and said she should sell her hair for money because it's so pretty everyone would buy it"_

"_Of course I know that you should never give money to a red dragon but Callum didn't! Stupid boy!"_

"_Now I'm sure everyone knows that if you have a dung beetle stuck in your nose the one thing in the entire world you should not do is poke it!"_

She was like the fountain of complete and utter nonsense. And it was completely and utterly brilliant. She didn't make up all the stories, just the best ones. She told me Peter Pan, Rumplestiltskin and the wizard of oz, though it was more like a film review than a story. She could always brighten my day.

However, I was still worried about her. I was scared something may happen to her when I wasn't around or she would hurt herself. She still had a lot of trouble controlling her telepathic dreams too. I had learnt that when she was inside my head she sort of radiated calmness over me and I would all of a sudden relax. Sort of like when you slip into a daydream.

There wasn't much I could do. She and I would both realise at around about the same time and she would wake herself up before apologising. I think that was why she slept so much; she hardly ever got past an hour before she would slip into my head or someone nearby.

"What does it feel like?" I asked her one day after she had woken up. The amount of questions I had asked her was ridiculous. What can I say though? I'm a naturally curious person and I haven't ever had the chance to talk to someone like me. Not properly anyway.

"It feels...real" she said, trying to think of the right way of describing it

"What do you mean?"

Mia looked down at her feet like she often did whilst talking about her powers. It was almost like she was ashamed of herself, like it was wrong for her to be a mutant. Her dad probably didn't help this either.

"I mean when I am watching your memories it's like I'm the one remembering it" she said "It's like I feel exactly how you did and I'm thinking the same stuff as you. That's why it's so hard to tell when I'm doing it"

I personally thought it sounded incredibly cool but I could also see how scared she was of it. It must be difficult to not control something as powerful as that. And to see my memories? Poor kid. It's not that all my memories are bad; most of them are actually good. Especially the ones of my dad. But recently there have been a few incidents that I wouldn't want her to go through.

"Well, you've learnt to recognise when it's happening" I said, trying my best to sound supportive "Perhaps with a little more time you'll be able to just stop it rather than waking up, you're losing a lot of sleep over this"

"I know"

She looked back down at her feet again. That was one habit I seriously wanted her to stop. There was nothing wrong with her so she shouldn't be feeling ashamed.

"Hey" I tilted her head up to me "You're not in trouble. You're an amazing, brilliant, talented little girl and you should be proud of who you are"

She smiled. It was that small, smile that sent pinkness into her cheeks that made me want to hug her. So that's what I did.

* * *

><p>Well one thing's for sure, miracles do not happen every day. If it did I would be a millionaire and would have an endless flow of money. It would make my life a whole lot easier. But I have found ways of getting by.<p>

It ends up that my powers have a lot more uses than I first thought. So my immediate thought had been to turn off light bulbs and change the TV without having to stand up but after what happened with Mia and her dad I discovered it can also be used for offensive or defensive purposes as well. But it also has another use. One that I was thankful for the most; stealing.

Before you say it I know. It's not the greatest thing in the world to do but hey, I go to live right? Clothes don't last forever and food doesn't magically appear. And neither does money for that matter. I did try and beg but I didn't get much and I certainly didn't get enough to take care of two people.

Food shops were the easiest. I went in with a back pack with a pair of jogging bottoms and trainers in. I take what food I need and slip them to the bottom of the bag. Now this is tricky because I have to make sure nobody is watching. Security cameras are no problem because I can just switch them off for a minute but people...they're a little less easy to predict.

Once I have what I need I got to the front of the shop I turn of those what-you-call-it (as if anybody actually knows what they're called) that sets the alarms off and slip out. Most shops don't have security guards at the door and if the shops busy the cashiers don't notice.

I hadn't been very keen on using my powers like that or all too comfortable with stealing but after using up the last of my money at the cafe I realised I didn't have much choice. I had told Mia I would look after her and letting her starve to death wouldn't be taking much care. Plus the way I see it, I was given these powers for a reason. They were a gift. So why not use them? Granted there are probably a millionaire better uses for them but right now I need them for this purpose.

It was this that I was doing one Saturday morning when I met Aaron. I was in a clothing shop with Mia. She needed new shoes and we both needed warmer clothes as we began to enter December. It was just after leaving that he caught me.

"Do you like you're new shoes?" I asked Mia as we left. She had chosen a pair of pink and white sneakers with sparkling stars on the heel. They were cute but something I could never wear.

"I _love_ them!" she said "All of my friends would have been so jealous"

"Well seeing as we have nothing else to do why don't you have a play in the park?"

Directly opposite us were a few more shops. Mostly they were kid's stores with toys or books or furniture but there were others too. I thought I might take a look in the CD store if I had a chance. There was a small stereo at the back where you could hear some of what they had before you bought them and I loved to keep up with the charts. In between the shops on that end and the shops of my end was a small playground.

It was painted in bright yellows and greens and had a large slide, a swing and a small see-saw. If I hadn't been twice the height of everyone there I might have joined Mia. However age, and what little self respect I had for myself, stopped me. I watched her play as I took a seat on a nearby bench.

The weather was getting seriously cold. I pulled on the jumper I had 'bought' from the shop and rubbed my hands together. I hated the cold, especially snow. Most people loved it but I hated it. Yet it brought back happy memories.

When I was about five I saw snow for the first time. It was around Christmas and it was one of the few times that my dad was actually home. I looked out and thought it was magically. I stepped onto my door step and a huge, freezing cold, horribly wet snowball hit me in the cheek.

Being five and a complete wimp I cried. My dad came out from his hiding place behind a tree and gave me a huge hug and kissed my forehead before taking me back in. He wrapped me up in an old fleece blanket and made me hot cocoa. I and he then watched strange Christmas movies together all night like 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' and 'The Nightmare before Christmas'. Maybe it shows something about my childhood but I loved Jack Skeleton.

"I saw you"

The voice pulled me out of my happy memory and back to reality. I turned around to see a blonde boy with cloudy grey eyes. He wore a baggy, black tee and old ripped jeans.

"What?"

He smiled gently and walked a little closer.

"I saw you in the shop" he said "I saw you use you steal that stuff"

If it had been any other day and he wasn't accusing me of theft, even if he was right, I would have said he was hot. He looked like someone you would see in a TV program, a stereotypical skater dude. Whether or not he actually was a skater dude was a mystery. But he was accusing me of theft and, guilty or not, I didn't like it.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll make it simple so you can understand" he said smiling cockily "I – saw- you- steal – from – the – shop"

My first thought was to slap him. My second was to fry him. But considering I didn't want to draw attention to myself and I wasn't exactly sure how to fry someone with my mutation yet I didn't do either. I did the very childish thing and stuck my lower lip out and said "You can't prove it"

"I wouldn't have to if I said you were a mutant"

This time I did slap him. Before I went over to the playground, grabbed Mia and began to walk away. Mia looked confused and worried but I just kept walking. And unfortunately he kept following.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean it like that"

"How did you mean it then? Because it sounded a hell of a lot like blackmail" I tried to ignore him and carry on but curiosity got the better of me "How did you even find out?"

"I can sense other mutants"

"You what?" I was not prepared for that one. He was a mutant too. Had I suddenly became a mutant magnet?

"Look it doesn't matter what I am or what I can do" he said "Let me guess, you're homeless. You live on the streets right? It doesn't have to be this way. There's a school and the professor there he can help"

"I'm not interested in becoming a science experiment" I said to him before I tried to turn away. He jumped in front of me. You had to give it to him, he was pretty determined.

"It's not like that" he said "Look, I can see I won't win you over today but at least consider it. I live at number seven Cromwell Drive. If you change your mind or just want to know more visit me. I'll tell you everything you want to know but please consider it. For your sisters sake at least"

He finally walked in the opposite direction. I began to walk in mine before I turned round and called back to him

"Hey" his head spun round "What's your name anyway?"

He smiled "Aaron Blaine"

"I'm Electra" I too smiled "I'll be seeing you around then Aaron Blaine"

Then we both turned and actually left for real this time.


	5. Chapter 5 Google

**Authors Note:**

Not much this time, but still quite a nice chapter. Basically this chapter is just to keep the story going, no real major events happening just a bit of fun with my characters. Thakyou again to everyone who reviews, I love you all so much! Enjoy and please reveiw :)

* * *

><p>I had been convinced for a very long time that this was going to be the rest of my life. That I would live on the street's and get by however I could. I guess since Mia came I thought I would somehow get a house and make sure her life was better. How I would do that was a mystery even to me but I was sure I could do it somehow.<p>

The chances were nobody would hire me. A fifteen year old drop out? Nobody wanted someone with absolutely no qualifications. What job could I have anyway? I had always wanted to be a chef. I could actually cook too. But nobody is going to hire a chef who lives in an abandoned train station, warehouse, pub or where ever. Chances where if I ever got a job it would be as a cashier or a waitress at MacDonald's.

What Aaron had said kept playing in my mind. Could there be someone who could help? Everyone was so anti-mutant; I didn't think there might be a school for mutants. I had heard the government performed experiments on mutants but that was just a rumour. I had also heard of mutants grouping together and living like families sort of.

But a school? Nope.

To be honest it didn't even cross my mind. But I didn't really devote much time to thinking about my situation either. I just walked right out on my mum, my home and my life. Sometimes I look back and regret that decision but most of the time I stand by it. I probably should have taken sometime to calm down and think things through but still, things worked out in the end. Sort of.

But still a school? Was this 'Aaron' serious? Or was he just toying with me. I couldn't see him as being some evil mastermind but still I didn't know him well enough to trust him. And yet at the same time I couldn't get him out of my head. Those grey eyes were amazing and his hair was gorgeous. One moment I wanted to hit him, the next I wanted to kiss him then I wanted to kill him. A seriously hate being a girl sometimes.

I decided to do some research on this school and so I hit the library! It wasn't as big as most towns' libraries but it had a few computers there and I could easily browse the net. Mia was quite content to sit among the children books whilst I googled. She looked really happy. Christmas was coming up and I wanted to get her a present. I had seen a beautiful fairy tale book in a toy shop. It had beautiful illustrations and the pages had gold edges. I thought it would be perfect for her.

I sat there in my swivel chair watching her search the shelves for something that caught her eye. Finally something did. She pulled the book out and excitedly made her way to a nearby chair, her hair bobbing above her shoulders as she did so. I pulled myself back to my computer screen and concentrated on the search.

First I tried 'Mutant School' but nothing came up. I tried 'School for Mutants' and a few role-play forums came but no actual schools. I typed in about fifty different things that all came up blank. Finally I gave up. I wanted to know more about this school for sure but I would have to go to Aaron for that. It wasn't a bad thought. Not really.

I actually liked the thought of seeing him again. Like I said earlier he was hot. Annoying but still hot. And so far he was the only person my age that I had spoke to for...oh too long. It felt almost normal to be talking to him. Like being back at school or something.

I punched in his address and found directions. After Christmas had passed, I would face him and see what I couldn't find out. It might be nothing but it might also be everything. You never know until you try. And besides, if I can take on a fully grown man I can take on a fifteen year old boy. Easy Peasy.

* * *

><p>About three years ago a pub was closed down and its windows were boarded up. With great effort, I managed to break into the pub and claim it as my – temporary – home. Like most places me and Mia had lived in, the surfaces were covered in dust and cobwebs filled the corners of rooms. I was growing used to it but Mia still refused to enter until I had checked there were no actual spiders inside.<p>

The pub had been stripped of all its furniture leaving behind two floors of empty space. It looked like we would be sleeping on the floor. I dropped our bags to the floor and went up stairs, Mia followed quickly behind me.

"You ready to start practise?"

We had been practising a lot and we were both making great improvements but we both were having difficulties. Mia still fell into my head from time to time and I would still electrocute people by accident. Most put it down to static shocks but Mia would become very dramatic and pretend she had been hit by lightning.

"Yeah, I guess" she sounded miserable

"We don't have to if you don't want to" I said and she bowed her head and looked at her shoes "What's wrong?"

She looked up and her bright blue eyes met mine. "I'm bored"

I had to restrain a giggle. I had expected the kid to say something serious like she was sick or scared. Boredom was an increasing problem. Normally when we found a new place it was in a new town and we would go exploring. Only this time it wasn't a new town. We had to move from our last 'home' when construction workers came. We weren't sure what they were doing but we didn't think they might take too kindly to squatters so we packed up and left.

It was a lucky find. The pub had been hidden at the very end of a road filled with semi-detached houses. The outside of the pub had been covered in graffiti and shattered glass covered the pavement.

Without anything to explore and not having enough money to go to many places, boredom was becoming a great issue with Mia. Food, drink and clothing I had managed to get along with but entertainment was something I hadn't really thought about. The best I had to offer was to see if there were any other kids to play with or to go to the library.

"I'll find something for us to do later but right now we need to get ourselves sorted. We need to keep practising and then we need to get dinner and set up our blankets for bed. Tomorrow I'll take you out and we can do something together ok? There's bound to be something, it's Christmas eve after all"

"Ok"

It wasn't much but now she had something to look forward to. I would find something for us to do together if it killed me. I sat down on the dirty floor and gestured for her to join me. Mia needed help for her practises. She couldn't read someone's mind without having someone to read. I happily volunteered.

"Right so the same as what we normally do ok?"

She nodded. We had done this before. I would think of a picture in my head and she would have to find out what it is whilst I tried to hide it from her. It was growing more difficult on my half to keep these images from her. She was becoming so good now. I was proud of her.

"It's a beach" she said closing her eyes and placing her fingers on her temples "And it's sunny"

"Good, keep going"

"And, er, there's a horse on the beach"

"What coloured horse?" I asked her as she closed her eyes tighter

"White? No grey!" she was getting quite excited about this "And it has a dark brown saddle"

"You're doing brilliantly keep going"

"And there's a lighthouse with white and..." she closed her eyes tighter again "...and green stripes around it"

Her face suddenly went very pale as she closed her eyes tighter. I leaned over and shook her. Her bright blue eyes opened wide only they weren't like normal. They were foggy, sort of glazed over. She stared at me for a second whilst she returned to normal. Her eyes went back to clear blue and pinkness returned to her cheeks.

"You've got to stop doing that Mia" I told her "You can't keep pushing yourself to far. That's the longest I seen you take to recover"

"I'm sorry" she looked tired

"I know" I pulled her into a hug "How's your head?"

"It hurts"

"Go and get some sleep, we'll leave practise for a while"

She pulled herself from the ground and slowly made her way down the stairs and towards our bags. I helped her get the sleeping bags out and I tucked her in. It took barely a minute for her to fall asleep. I sat with her still. This was becoming an increasing problem. She would get caught up in practise and push herself too far. It scared me and I didn't know what to do.

Christmas was just two days away and I was going to make sure it was fun for Mia. I already had her present bought and I was going to wrap it tonight. Mia said she wanted to get me something so I said I would help her 'buy' it. We weren't going to have a roast because we don't have a proper oven but we were going to have sausages, boiled potatoes, boiled vegetables and gravy. Even though Mia didn't know yet I was going to get a ton of sweets. I also had to sneak out and get a few more presents only they would be from Santa not me.

I never truly respected how much work and effort my mum put into making Christmas special for me. It was always magical and amazing but I never really thought about my mum's part in that magic. But now I was the one who was creating the magic, I realised just how hard it is. I wanted everything to be as perfect as possible for Mia. It was her special day.


	6. Chapter 6 Tinsel

**Authors Note:**

Longest Chapter so far! I just want to say I have loved writing this story and I really love all the feedback I am getting. Crystalfeathers has been amazing and she has really helped me a lot with writing this. Granted it's basically summer time where I live but what's a story without a christmas chapter, right? Christmas is my favourite holiday ever so I just had to include it! Still got quite a bit to go yet until the end but hopefully you're all enjoying it and will stay to read the rest :)

* * *

><p>Christmas comes but once a year...thank god for that. Christmas Eve had to be the best and worst day I had had in a long time. The day began quite early when an excited Mia ran down the stairs with a piece of paper in her hand and a frantic look on her face. She was writing a last minute list to Santa explaining what she would like for Christmas. I was yet to buy her presents so this was perfect for me. She could write her list, I would pretend to mail it then I could buy the stuff for her. I hoped it wasn't much. We can't carry loads with us and I'd hate for her to leave anything behind.<p>

"Done" she said standing up and handing me the paper "Could you make sure this get's sent straight away? It's very important"

"Sure" I said taking the sheet of paper "I'll take it now whilst you eat you're breakfast. I handed her the bowl of cereal. The milk was warm from being out all night but she had gotten used to the side effects of no refrigeration.

I left our 'house' and turned around the corner to take a peek at what she had asked for. There were only five things on the list. I could probably have most of it in quite quickly but there was some there that would prove to be a challenge.

**_Dear Santa,_**

**_I know you're really busy on Christmas Eve but I completely forgot. I don't want much this year but I really, really want these._**

**_A Christmas Tree_**

**_A doll_**

**_A colouring book_**

**_A Princess Dress_**

**_New crayons_**

**_Thank you Santa, look after Rudolf_**

**_Love from Mia_**

How in the world was I going to get a Christmas tree? I could get everything on that list but a tree? I couldn't just walk out a shop with a giant, bushy evergreen on my back without getting noticed. What would I say? Sorry but I'm Santa Clause this year?

Yet I couldn't let the kid down. I was going to have to think of some way to get around the tree challenge. And god was it going to be a challenge.

I had found a way to keep my promise to Mia. Snow had fallen over the night before and as if all my prayers had been answered at once it stayed until morning. A thick layer of the white dust covered everything and where there wasn't snow there was ice. Although I personally hated snow, Mia got excited every time she looked outside. Whilst I was supposed to be mailing her letter I popped into the mall and grabbed two pairs of gloves before popping back home.

As suspected, Mia was extremely excited when she discovered my plan. I took her down to a small park, just three blocks away. We built a snow man and had a snowball fight before I took her home to get changed. The real surprise was yet to come.

"So where are we going?" she asked as she pulled her willies back on and a new t-shirt

"It's a surprise"

"Please tell me!" she begged, battering her long eyelashes at me

"No because it wouldn't be a surprise then"

She gave up. Her lower lip stuck out and her eyebrows furrowed. I wasn't sure if the eyebrows were because of her being upset at the secret or because she was trying to work out the surprise. Either way she stayed quiet until we got there.

The mall had been decorated like a winter wonderland. Silver and blue tinsel hung from everywhere and inflatable penguins and polar bears were set out around the shops. A giant tree that reached the ceiling had been decorated with fake snow, crystal baubles and blue ribbons. Below the tree was a large red and gold throne like what Kings from medieval times would have. Inside that chair a very fat, very jolly, very red man that made Mia's face light up.

Her little blue eyes twinkled with delight. I had taken her to see Santa clause of course. This mall had gone the extra mile and set up a small enclosure with two reindeer inside. Even to me it seemed magical. Mia turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said whilst she bounced up and down. Her red hair flew around everywhere and her little cheeks were so pink it looked like she had been slapped.

"Well don't stand around! Go get in line!" I said to her and without waiting a second longer she ran over to the queue and waited behind a smaller boy with blonde hair. I watched her happily. She was so sweet. Something as simple as taking she to see Santa made her so happy.

"Cute Kid"

The voice came from behind me and I recognised it instantly. I turned around and saw the long blonde hair and good looking face I had almost completely forgotten about. Once again I was caught off guard by him. I hoped this wasn't going to become a habit with him.

"What do you want?" I asked him, hoping I sounded threatening

"Nothing" he said "Just passing by, that's all. Didn't expect to see you again, I would have thought the two of you would have left by now"

"We're staying for Christmas" I said turning round to check Mia was ok. She was talking to a girl of the same height with long brunette hair and olive skin. She seemed quite happy "What do you want?"

"Have you gave any more consideration to the school I told you about?" he said taking a step closer "It's safe there and you'll be well looked after. Everyone there is like us; they can help you with your powers"

"Why should I trust you?" I asked as I took a step back

"I haven't given you any reason not to" he said "Look if you want me to prove to you I'm not lying, I will, I just don't know how"

That's when I had the idea. Mia. She could read minds and can use that to tell when someone was lying. It was one of the ways we had been practising her powers. I didn't really like the thought of having Aaron anywhere near Mia until I was sure I could trust him. I would have to be extremely careful.

"Come with me"

I walked over to the side of the queue were Mia stood with her friend. She looked very excited and she was giggling happily with her brunette friend. Aaron followed closely behind me. Mia looked happy to see me and then a little confused to see Aaron again.

"Mia this is Aaron" I gestured to him "Aaron this is Mia"

"It's nice to meet you Mi-" He held his hand out for her to shake

"Don't touch her" my voice came out a lot icier than I had intended

"I was only going to shake her hand" He pulled his hand back all the same

"I don't care; if you touch her I will kill you"

Mia looked between us. The poor kid looked completely baffled. The girl beside her looked terrified. Wow. Making little kids scared of me wasn't something I had been going for. Oh well. At least she'll learn not to eavesdrop on conversations.

"Mia can you do me a favour?" I said trying to return to my normal self so as not to scare her "Can you tell me if I can trust this man? Like you do with me?"

She nodded before focusing intently on Aaron. She took a moment before closing her eyes. About ten seconds later she opened them again. She looked at me this time.

"You can trust him" she said smiling

"Are you sure?" I asked "I can definitely trust him?"

"Definitely, he's a very kind boy and he's like us"

I thanked Mia before walking back over to where we stood before. Although I was still a little wary of Aaron, Mia said I could trust him and I trusted her one hundred percent. She had no problems using her abilities. It was only stopping them she had trouble with. Either way, if Mia said he was safe, I was willing to bet anything she was right.

"Ok" I said "I'll believe you. I'll come to you house on the twenty eighth ok? Where do you live again?"

"Number seven Cromwell drive" he said beaming like the Cheshire cat "I look forward to seeing you Electra"

I couldn't help but smile as he turned and left. I was secretly looking forward to seeing him again. Now that I knew I could trust him, it was perfectly ok for me to appreciate his good looks. Mia was next in the queue. I turned around and watched her sit on Santa's knee. She giggled happily and I saw her point over to me. The two of them waved and I smiled back at them whilst my mind drifted into another memory...

I was seven and dad was on leave. Both he and mum were still close back then. They held hands and kissed each other as we walked through our own mall. This time though, it was me who was seeing Santa Clause. I remember sitting on his knee and believing that he was one hundred percent the real Santa Clause. I remembered how I begged him to get me a puppy. He told me how much of a responsibility it was to look after a dog and I had to be sure I wanted it.

Christmas day there was a King Charles terrier with big soppy eyes and long fluffy ears staring at me. For some reason I had called it bubbles. Why did I call a dog bubbles? I was a weird child. I fell in love with him instantly. I miss bubbles. He got put down when I was thirteen after his brain grew too big for his skull. Apparently it was very common for that breed and was caused from inbreeding the dogs to get that specific breed.

"Look what Santa gave me!" Mia said waving a rectangular box above her head "Can I open it now? Please!"

"Nope, sorry but you'll have to wait until tomorrow" I said as I wrapped my hand around hers "Come on, let's go home"

"Why are you crying?" she said as I quickly wiped away the tears

"I'm not" I said stubbornly "Just caught a cold that's all"

* * *

><p>Seven hours. Seven long, hard hours it took me to get ready for Christmas day. Whilst Mia was fast asleep upstairs guarding the only fireplace in the house I was busy downstairs. The tree was the first on my to do list. I managed to find a shop still open that sold Christmas decorations and wrapping papers and what not. I couldn't get away with a real tree or even a full size was. I did manage to get a small plastic one though. Its branches were pink but I knew Mia would probably prefer it that way.<p>

I set it up beside the window ledge and began to add the few pink baubles I had also managed to grab. There wasn't enough room in my bag with the tree so there wasn't many. Then I had to go out again to get tinsel, lights, ribbons and paper. That was a lot easier to do. I decided to go with a pink and silver theme to match the tree. Pink tinsel, pink ribbons, white fairy lights and some sparkly pink wrapping paper with silver stars.

Finally the presents. That took me an hour alone to get them, wrap them and set them up below the tree. I got her a few extra's that weren't on the list too; hair clips, sweets, woolly socks and a few dolls dresses for the Barbie I had got her. When I had finally finished I hauled myself upstairs and fell straight to sleep.

It seemed like I had only been asleep for a minute before Mia was pushing me, yelling at me to wake up. "He's been, he's been!" she shouted hysterically as she bounced around in her pyjamas "Come on! He's been!"

It didn't take her long at all to get passed the wrapping paper and into the presents themselves. The first thing she had opened was her princess dress. I had picked one that was like the one Cinderella had in the Disney movie. She pulled it on immediately and boy did she look beautiful. Her short hair had grown quite a bit since we had first met and was draped over her shoulder. The blue in the dress made the blue in her eyes stand out as she twirled and danced around the room.

As she worked her way through the presents she came to my present. She pulled the paper off quickly to reveal the book I had chosen for her. The page edges were coloured gold and the front cover had the image of a beautiful blue fairy wearing a long green evening gown and a diamond necklace. She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you" she said before pulling away "And here is you're present"

She ran over to the old bar and ducked down below it. When she emerged she had a little box badly covered in plain paper. She handed it to me excitedly. "Open it"

Pulling away the paper, I saw a small blue velvet box. I gently lifted the lid and saw a silver bracelet. It was actually plastic but it looked silver. It had little heart shaped beads and in the centre was a heart with 'Best' written in it. Then Mia pushed her arm in my face and I noticed she had the same one only hers said 'Friends' instead. I couldn't help but hug her. It was such a sweet present for her to get me. I was half expecting sweets or a teddy or something but this was really nice.

"Thank you" I said to her

"You're welcome"

After that, I was in a good mood for the rest of the day. No matter how tired I was from the night before, nothing could bring my mood down. Mia had given me the best gift I could ask for and it wasn't the bracelet. It was a friend, someone to care for, to be there for. I think they might be the lyrics to a song but I don't care. Its how I feel. She was my sister. It didn't matter that we weren't biologically. I never liked biology anyway, it's a boring subject. We were sisters and nobody could take that ways from us. Never.

HoursH


	7. Chapter 7 Frozen

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to keep in with my plan. The next few chapters is when everything changes. I have really enjoyed writing this and I'm thinking of writing a sequel. What do you think? Do you think you've had enough of Electra/Liza? Or do you want more? Let me know in the reviews!

* * *

><p>Christmas was fun but Boxing Day was another story. For Mia it was a chance to relax, play with her doll and colour some pictures. For me, however, it meant tidying up after yesterday. I had allowed myself to relax completely yesterday meaning there was still wrapping paper, plastic plates, plastic cups bits of food left all over the floor. Just because we essentially live in a dump doesn't mean we have to make it look like a dump.<p>

I tidied up all of the Christmas rubbish in about an hour. Whilst I was already tidying I decided to try and clean off most of the dust. When I had finished it looked a lot cleaner. It was still dark with the boarded up windows and it was still quite messy with the peeling paint but it was a lot better.

"Here you go your highness" I said handing her a hot Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate "It's hot so be careful"

Kettles were the most wonderful invention in the world. Not only did it let us have hot cups of tea, coffee and chocolate but they meant we could have a hot bath. Granted it took a long time to get ready but it was better than nothing right? I was also extremely grateful for my powers. If it wasn't for my electrical skills I probably would have starved the moment my money ran out.

"Thank you" Mia said curtseying before taking her cup. She was wearing her princess dress again and was trying to act like a real princess. Last time I didn't address her as 'Princess Amelia' or 'her highness' she said she would send me to the stocks. I was surprised that she knew what stocks were. She had definitely watched too much Disney. One day though I would sit her down and watch the Princess Diaries with her. The fact that the princess had the same name as her would be enough to send her into a gleeful frenzy.

"So, Princess, did you enjoy yourself yesterday?" I asked taking a sip of my chocolate

"Yeah" she said "Can we do it again every year?"

"If you want" I said stroking my hand through her scarlet hair "Do you like Christmas?"

"It's my favourite holiday, as well as Halloween" she took a sip of her chocolate and burnt her tongue before continuing "Mummy and daddy used to take me out singing with them. We would sing really old songs all night and make a little bit of money before we went to Granny's. I love Granny. She always gave me cookies. No normal cookies. Big ones in different colours! I loved the green ones because they tasted like apples. I miss my Granny, and my mum. Even my dad"

"I can take you back you know?" I said to her "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to? I'll take you home"

"Do you want me to go home?" she asked looking at me

Honestly? No but mainly for selfish reasons. I look back and I remember how lonely it was when I didn't have Mia. She was a great responsibility but she's worth it. I love her and I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if I didn't have her. But I felt guilty in keeping her. Every time she spoke of her old life it was happy. Her parents were happily married and loved her. Granted her dad is a psycho who wanted her dead but her mum might not be like that. And her Grandma sounded nice too. She could have such a better life there. She would have a stable home, a good education, a loving family, a real diet, and friends. I couldn't giver half of that.

But did I want her to go? No way. It was possible her family would love her but from what I had seen they were against mutants. The fact that Mia was so ashamed of being a mutant must have come from somewhere and my first thought was her parents. And her parents probably got it from theirs. It was the newest form of discrimination only this one was legal. People could do it openly in the streets; police didn't give mutants the same treatment as humans, people could call us names in the street and some wanted us dead. We were never going to be accepted completely. But things were getting better.

"No, I don't want you to go" I said putting my arm around her shoulder "After what your Dad did, I'm not all to comfortable with trusting them but you know them better than I do"

"They are anti-mutants" she said "Mum is scared of us and Dad thinks we are weapons"

"They're ignorant" I said "The human race fears what it doesn't understand"

"So if we talked to them they would like us?" she asked looking hopeful "They won't want to hurt us?"

"It's a little more complicated than that"

It looked like I had just popped her last balloon. Any hope that was left in her eyes vanished and was replaced with sadness. Perhaps even a little fear. Poor kid.

"You're lucky though" I said "People can't tell when you use your powers. Mine can get pretty noticeable"

"But you can notice?" she said

"Only because you've done it that often I can tell" I said "It's warm, relaxing, and happy when you use it. It feels good but it's only a very slight change. Like falling into a memory or a day dream"

"It sounds nice"

"It is actually"

Christmas time is the one time of the year where there is no hate. Where peace fills every shadow and goodness fills every soul. Families come together whether they a large and rich or, like us, small and poor. Arguments are put on hold and enemies put aside their differences and for one day join forces and celebrate. It's a wonderful thing Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Repeat to me what I just told you" I said to Mia as I got ready to leave<p>

"Don't leave the house, don't go outside, and don't talk to anyone" she said looking very bored "And if you're not back by the time its dark outside call that number on the leaflet"

When I had first ran away I had some second thoughts. I had managed to get a leaflet in the library about the National Runaways Union. They were a charity set up to help kids who have ran away or know someone who has. They offer advice and if you want they can put you into care or take you home.

Personally I would never go into care. I certainly did not like the idea of being passed around from family to family and I had heard of a few horror stories about being in care. Besides, how could I live in care? I'm a mutant. It wouldn't take long for someone to notice. And even though I seriously didn't like the idea of Mia going back home alone or going into care alone, I couldn't let her live on the streets. She wouldn't be able to look after herself. She depended on me and if I was to vanish she would be defenceless and without food and drink.

"Be good" I said as I kissed her on the forehead and left. I had got directions to Aaron's house and it wasn't actually that far away. I stepped out of the pub and had that spooky feeling of being watched. I couldn't see anyone though so I put it down to paranoia. I quickly shrugged it off and began to walk to Cromwell Drive.

Everywhere was still covered in ice from the cold Christmas. The snow had melted and then frozen again making the roads dangerous. Not many cars were out because of this and most people were in doors celebrating the end of Christmas and the run up for New Years Eve. In two days 2010 would be over and would be entering the New Year with a huge firework display. I was going to take Mia down to that little park and watch the fireworks with her.

Even after being outside the house for no more than five minutes I was worrying. Ok so there wasn't much that could happen to her. There are no ways of her electrocuting herself, setting anything on fire and there wasn't anything for her to break. She was a good, smart kid and wouldn't go outside. If anything did happen to her she knew how to get in touch with me using her powers. If anything did happen to me she knew where to call. If she hurt herself she knew where I kept the first aid stuff. I was pretty sure she was safe. But I still couldn't shake off that feeling of worry that was building inside of me.

I was doing this for her though. If Aaron's claims were correct then I could get her somewhere safe, secure and friendly. We could both act our own age and not have to worry about stealing or finding somewhere to sleep. Our life would be so much better. She would be alone for an hour at the most. What could go wrong in an hour? I would be as quick as possible. When I got back we would continue our life as normal or prepare for a new, better life. Nothing could go wrong.

The walk to Aaron's took me longer than I first thought it would. I had to go slower than I wanted and be extra careful with the ice. Luckily, I didn't fall over and I managed to get there bruise free. Cromwell drive was a normal suburban street with identical houses facing opposite each other. Everything from the tree's to the cars seemed to be placed perfectly. There wasn't any litter or graffiti or smashed glass.

Aaron's house had a bright green door with gold knocker. Several pots of tulips, bluebells and daisies stood outside and a small wind chime made from sea shells and small, clay dolphins made gentle tinkling sounds in the light breeze. A pulled on the knocker and after about thirty seconds of waiting, the door


	8. Chapter 8 Be Our Guest

**Authors Note:**

Just thought I would point out that I am completely ignoring X3 here. Although I loved it, especially Ellen Page, it just killed too many of my favourite characters including the Professor and Scott. Anyway enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal a tall woman with long, curly, blonde hair, chestnut brown eyes and very pale skin. She wore black, linen trousers and a plain pink t-shirt with a red cooking apron. A white pearl necklace was tied around her slender neck and her arms had specks of white flour. Her pumps were black though looked grey in the amount of flour that had fallen on them. Her thin pink lips were shaped into a smile as she looked down at me.<p>

"Hello dear" she said "How can I help you?"

So I wasn't expecting to meet anyone other than Aaron so for a few short seconds I forgot how to speak. I had expected Aaron to open the door and had prepared a speech for me to say to him. But whoever this was, I had nothing planned.

"Er, is Aaron home?" I asked rubbing my hands together in the cold

"You must be the infamous Electra" she said smiling wider "Come in, I'll get him down now"

I followed her into her home. The hall was decorated in Lemon paint with a white chair rail running along each of the walls. A large, white staircase with blue carpet curled up to the upstairs part of the house. A mahogany chest of drawers stood beside the wall with a large, glass vase with sunflowers inside and several assorted photo frames. I looked closer. There was one of the blonde woman when she was younger with a brown haired man on their wedding day, one of the men holding a little baby in a blue romper suit, a six year old Aaron in pyjamas and bouncing on his bed and a picture of the three of them sitting on a sofa. The blonde woman who greeted me in must be Aaron's mother and Brown haired man in the photos must have been his dad.

"Aaron!" she called up the stairs "You have a visitor"

The sound of fast footsteps came down the stairs and soon I could see Aaron wearing a blue hoodies and old ripped jeans. He stood a little behind his mother and I could finally see the resemblance. They had the same hair tone exactly and their skin was the same pale shade.

"Hi" he said

I think that was the first time he greeted me normally. The past two times he had spoken to me he had sort of just jumped straight into conversation without introducing himself or saying hello.

"Hi" I said back forgetting my speech completely

"Aaron, why don't you give our guest a tour of the house?" his mum said nodding her head towards me and shuffling towards a door opposite the stairs.

"Mum" he put his hands in his pocket and looked slightly awkward "I don't think she wants to-"

"I don't mind" I said cutting him in mid sentence "I'd love to see your home"

"Err, ok then" he stepped closer to me "Follow me"

I followed him through the door his mum was shuffling towards. His mum went right passed us into another room and left me and Aaron alone. The room I was standing in had the sofa I recognised from the photo as well as a large potted plant, an old mahogany bookshelf filled with many different books, a small television in the corner and a little coffee table with a cactus on top.

"This is our lounge" he said gesturing around the room "It's where I spend most of my time when I'm not out or in my room. The books are pretty boring but we have satellite TV"

"It's nice" I said before picking up the cactus "You have a lot of plants"

"Yeah their mum's" he said "You know how I'm a mutant? Well so are my parents and my mum, she can make plants grow. She can make them die to but that only happens when she is really pissed"

"Wow" I didn't expect a mutant family. I and Mia had both come from completely ordinary parents. I guess I didn't think of whole families of mutants. "What can you're dad do?"

"He can talk to others through dreams" he said "It's pretty bizarre because once I was dreaming about driving a beautiful, black Bentley. Basically it was like I was James Bond, I was going at over a hundred miles per hour and then my dad appears in the seat next to me and says breakfast is ready and I need to wake up"

"Wow" Twice in a row now, need to think of a better word than wow. "You're family sounds pretty cool"

"They're ok"

He showed me the rest of his house. It was gorgeous. Every room was decorated in pastel yellows, blues, greens, pinks and oranges. Upstairs he showed me one room in particular that I really loved. It was pink with a small metal framed bed with a white, polka dot duvet in the corner and several photos' of random people surrounding a large mirror.

"Whose room is this one?" I asked

"It's my sisters, Sara" he said "She doesn't live here anymore though; she went to college last year. We just sort of keep this around for when she comes home and that but she's sort of moving in with her fiancé"

"Oh right" I was sure I heard a hint of bitterness in the way he said Fiancé. I could have been imagining it though but I didn't think he liked this guy all too much. Perhaps he was jealous? It was none of my business anyway. I was sticking my nose into places it didn't belong. I was supposed to be on guard around Aaron but he was too friendly. I could understand why Mia said he was nice.

"And finally this is my room and the end of the tour" he said sitting down on a red swivel chair that sat near a computer and desk "So, what do you want to know?"

"This school" I said sitting on a nearby red bean bag "Where is it and why is there nothing about it on the net?"

"It's in Westchester, New York. You can't find anything on the net because it's secret. It's supposed to be a safe place where young mutants like you and me can study and learn in peace. If everyone knew about it there would be anti-mutant protests and police and reporters. We wouldn't have a minute to ourselves. So to the rest of the world it's simply Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters"

"Right and how are Mia and me supposed to get in?" I asked "Neither of us is exactly gifted"

"But you are" he said jumping off from his chair "Mia can read minds right?" I nodded "That's the sort of gift they're talking about. What is it can do exactly?"

I created a small ball of electricity from my palm. It shone blue around the edge and purple in the centre. Small strands of little lightning bolts flew around sometimes breaking free from the ball only to get pulled back in again.

"Electricity"

"See" he said "You would fit right in there. It would be so much safer for the two of you! You could stay here in Sara's room until term starts in January then come with me. You'll love it. The classes are just as boring as other schools but then you also learn about you're powers and the other students there are pretty awesome too"

"You make it sound amazing"

"That's because it is" he said as he sat back down on his chair, causing it to spin slightly as he did so "You would understand when you got there. The professor is great; he would welcome you in without a moment's hesitation..."

The rest of Aaron's words were muted. A sudden wave of fear washed over me. Fear that wasn't mine, that didn't belong to me. I could hear that sweet voice that was so familiar to me now only this time it was tainted by terror. Then just like the first time I had met her, words came into my head "_Help me"_

Mia was in trouble and very, very scared. I had left her. I had promised her she would be safe, that I would be home soon, and now she was in trouble. It was my fault. I left her. I couldn't believe I had let this happen.

Her fear was so strong and it all just poured into me. Her fear mixed in with my own and I felt suddenly very sick and dizzy. I stood up and the room spun slightly. I should have waited for everything to get back to normal but there was no time.

"I have to go"

Faintly I could hear Aaron saying something but it was drowned out by Mia. She was screaming, crying desperately for me to help her. Both hers and my fear was growing stronger by the seconds and when I was only a few steps away from Aaron's stairs it grew too much. The dizziness I had felt in Aaron's room grew too much. I felt hot and sweaty all over. The room was spinning too fast for me to focus on anything.

My vision blurred and darkness began to close around me. I could feel myself falling backwards but couldn't do anything. The darkness continued to grow and I continued to fall until there was nothing but complete blackness.


	9. Chapter 9 No Time To Waste

Authors note:

Really sorry for the extremely long wait. Its been like two months since my last update and I really want to apologise. Basically I started writing the chapter straight after I published the last one but was hit by writers block. Unfortunately school and many other factors caused me to forget about Liza and Mia and concentrate on the real world. But now I am back and promise to finish this story off. Please enjoy

* * *

><p>It felt like I had only been unconscious for a matter of seconds when I woke up. It took me a while to realize that I was in Aaron's sister, Sara's, room. The room was dimly lit and I had been placed on top of the soft, polka dot duvet. A small bed side table made up of the same silvery metal as the bed had several books on top of it.<p>

The spines were brightly colored and glossy with bold white lettering down the side each with different years written on them. I assumed they were diaries and immediately I felt tempted to read them. However I was more concerned with getting out and helping Mia.

I stood up from the bed and my head spun. I was still feeling quite dizzy but there wasn't any time. I sat back down on the bread and waited for a few seconds until the spinning stopped. I was about to leave again when someone entered the room. His long blonde hair seemed messier than the other times I had seen him and he was now carrying a tray with a sandwich and a glass of something. He looked up surprised when he saw me.

"Oh, you're awake" he placed the tray at the end of the bed "Mum was going to get a doctor, you ok?"

"I'm fine but I really need to go" I said getting up from the bed and trying to leave. He pushed me gently back down on the bed. Normally I would have been able to push past him but I wasn't quite strong enough. I was weaker than I had realized.

"You're not going anywhere" he said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a wall "You are ill and besides its freezing out there. Just rest, there's no rush"

"You don't understand" I said annoyed by how relaxed he was "Mia is in trouble. She is scared and possibly seriously hurt already. I should never have left her, I need to go now!"

His smile vanished and he suddenly looked serious. "What? How do you know?"

"I felt it" I said pointing at my head "I felt everything and I could hear her screams. She needs me Aaron, I need to go and this is just wasting time"

I stood up and tried to walk past again and nearly fell over. Luckily he caught me and sat me back down on the bed. Mia had been right about him, he was a good guy.

"Ok but your weak, you can barely walk" he said "Perhaps we should tell the police"

"And say what? Mia and I are runaways and whilst I was here finding out about a school for mutants she sent a message in my head telling me she was in trouble!" I said shouting, I might not have enough strength to walk but I could still raise my voice "They're against mutants! They would probably ignore us completely or make us register. It won't help at all"

"Then what do we do?" he said raising his voice too now

I thought for a second. I had an idea but it was a bit of a long shot. I wasn't entirely sure if it would work or not and even then I wasn't sure how much it would work.

"Do you have a car?"

Aaron didn't ask questions, which was great considering I wasn't in the mood to answer any. He helped me down the stairs and past his parents who were both watching TV. When we got to the garage he flicked the lights on and revealed silver Mazda. Aaron lifted the hood for me and led me over. I hated depending on him so much, I hated depending on anyone but especially people I didn't really know. I quickly found the cars battery.

It was a long shot but it was also my last hope. I placed my hands on it and like I did with light bulbs and televisions, I took the power from it. Granted his parents would probably need a new battery but I could always return the power later. I began feeling better almost immediately. The electricity flowed through me giving me a huge energy boost. I felt strong again and although I knew I would eventually return back to my dizzy state I was powerful enough for now.

"Right I'm going" I said running out of the garage. I didn't know how much time I had but I wasn't wasting any of it. I was already halfway down the street when I noticed another set of footprints behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Aaron following behind me.

"What are you doing?" I shouted over my shoulder to him

"Following you" thank you Mr. obvious "You don't honestly think I would let you go alone?"

"This is my fight" I shouting turning into another road "You don't even know Mia"

"I know she is a good kid and I know you could use a hand" he said sounding slightly out of breath

Well, he had a point. I didn't know what had happened to Mia. It could have been something simple as her falling down the stairs or something huge like a fire. Either way I had no clue what I would be dealing with.

Everything looked different in the dark. However I wasn't paying all too much attention to my surroundings. I was much more interested in just getting home. Finally I turned into our road. Everything looked normal from the outside.

However inside was a mess. Broken pieces of wood from the bar were strewn across the floor and Mia's toys were scattered around the room. There were no real signs of a break in or a fire or anything. That gave me hope.

"Mia!" I shouted before running upstairs and checking the upper level rooms "Mia!"

I couldn't find her anywhere. She wouldn't leave the house without me, she wasn't like that. If she was gone it was because someone had taken her. But who? We had been careful, no one knew we were mutants and as far as most people were concerned this house was abandoned.

"Someone took her" I said sitting down the bottom step. I was stuck. I didn't know what to do next. I had no idea where she could be or who could have taken her "She would never just leave"

"She's not too far away" Aaron said to me "Probably a mile away at the most"

I had forgotten all about Aarons powers. He had told me back when we had first met that he could sense other mutants. I had never thought anything of it before.

"Do you think you can find her?" my desperation showed in my voice as I stood up.

"I think so"

Without another word we set off out of the house. Aaron took the lead and I followed closely behind him. Right at that moment, I could have kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10 Final Battle

**Authors Note:**

Longest chapter so far! Woo! I was going to split it in two but I couldn't find a good point to split it up. Well this has been a long journey, it's took us about three months to do this but all of you who have stuck with me and supported little Liza through this, thank you. Only one more chapter to go so enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Aaron could sense her but we still had to find her yet. His powers didn't give directions, he just had a feeling. If she was nearby he had a strong feeling for her and likewise if she was far away it got weaker. I didn't completely understand it but I didn't question him. I know if I was to try and describe how my powers worked they probably wouldn't understand. It was all about feelings and senses. Whenever I used my powers I could feel heat pumping through me and a tickling sensation in my fingertips. Perhaps had similar experiences.<p>

I took us about an hour and going up and down roads, crossing streets and running down alley ways before we were getting anywhere. We were both out of breath and headache was beginning to form at the back of my head. So far the boost of energy had been enough but I was slowly loosing it. I still wasn't sure how this worked but I was guessing I had at least another hour or two before I needed to rest.

"Got her" Aaron said as he raced off down an empty road. That was all I needed. Slamming my feet as hard as I could against the ground, I forgot about my headache and followed Aaron. There was a metal fence at the end with spirals of barbed wire on top.

"Pass me your hoodie" I said to Aaron before he took off his blue jacket and handed it to me. I threw it on top of the barbs before proceeding to climb over. The jacket helped but my hands were still pretty cut up when I landed on the other side. Aaron landed seconds later. "So where abouts is she?"

"I can't get exact positions you know" he said wiping his cut hands on his top "I just know she is somewhere in there"

He pointed over towards a large building made of some blue metal. It was rusted in places and had obviously not been used in a long time. It looked like it could collapse at any moment...and Mia was stuck inside. I made my way towards the building at a steady jog. I was here now so running would be a waste of valuable energy that I may come to need later on.

The door was wide open. I peered inside but couldn't see a single thing. It was pitch black in there and with it being night time there was no day light pouring inside. I felt across the walls searching for a light switch or something. I finally came across a large box with various switches and buttons. I tried a few but none worked. I placed my hand on the box and flooded some of my electrical energy into it. Lights flashed on and the sudden brightness caused me to squint.

Then I saw her. She was in the centre of the floor, her long hair covering some of her face and her legs placed at a funny angle. She wasn't moving. I prayed to every god in the sky that she was safe, that she wasn't dead. I ran over and knelt beside her. I held her head in my arms; it was limp and wobbled about. I kissed her forehead and as my face was next to hers I could feel her warm breath against my skin.

I let out a breath of relief. Thank heavens that she was alive. Now all we needed to was get her home where she can rest and just sl-

"Electra! Look out!" Aaron's voice shouted from behind me I looked up just in time to a large metal pole collides with my face. Ouch. I was definitely going to have a mark tomorrow. I was unconscious only this time the darkness didn't gradually surround me. This time it was quick and almost instantaneous.

* * *

><p>When my eyes opened everything was blurry. I had been moved. I was tied to a chair and for some reason I was soaking wet. There was something around my neck. As my vision restored itself I realized that Mia was gone. But I wasn't alone. I could hear someone coughing behind me. It was definitely a guy though I didn't know exactly who it was.<p>

"Aaron?" I said my voice sounding croaky "Is that you?"

Slow footsteps made their way over towards me. Their echoes ricocheting off the metal walls. However the face that I saw wasn't one that I had wanted to see. It was one that had plagued so many nightmares, nightmares that didn't belong to Mia. Mia's father had tortured her dreams since he had learned of her abilities and attacked her. I hadn't expected to see him ever again.

"Do you remember me?" he said his voice calm. It was a lot deeper than I had imagined and his thick moustache looked like a caterpillar had fallen asleep on his lip "After all, you had almost killed me"

"This time I will make sure I finish the job" I spat at him whilst I tried to break free from the ropes that were holding me to the chair. The chair bounced about and it suddenly occurred to me that I could just stand up and takes the chair with me. I tried to pull myself up but soon found that my feet had been chained to the ground. How long had this guy been planning this?

He laughed under his breath "Sure you will" he said kneeling down so he was at eye level with me "I actually want to thank you for taking care of Mia"

"What do you care about Mia?" I really couldn't understand why he was even bothering with his daughter. He seemed to hate her when he discover about her being a mutant. "You tried to kill her! You're not exactly father of the year!"

"I will admit that I acted hastily but you must understand how much of a shock it was to find out that my little princess was a, a thing" he shivered as if the idea disgusted him "But I have had time to think. There is no need to kill her! It isn't her fault after all. And they are working on a cure; I am willing to allow them to run a few, er, tests on her. That would make her first in line to be cured"

That was the most disgusting thing I had ever heard. He was going to let them experiment on her? How twisted was he! Didn't he love her at all? He made me want to be sick.

"She doesn't need a cure, she isn't ill" I said to him "She is perfect"

The headache that I had felt earlier was getting stronger and I realised it wasn't him that was making me sick, though he was pretty sickening. I was returning back to how I was at Aarons. I needed to get this over and done with quickly.

"She isn't but she will be" he said "But you have to let her come with me"

"Like hell I will" I summoned that warm, tickling sensation again and released a huge bolt of electricity. But it went wrong. The water in my clothes and all over my skin conducted the electricity and caused it to fry me instead. I screamed out in pain. I could faintly hear him laughing at my pain.

"I didn't think you would cooperate" he said sounding amused "I've been watching you for months. I found you by accident when you were leaving my town and I have been waiting since then. Plotting and preparing for the right moment. Your mutation was particularly hard to think of a weakness for. I wasn't entirely sure that it would work but its proven better than I had originally planned"

I could feel the dizziness again. I had used up a lot of energy on that bolt and all it had done was scorch my skin. He was so close and yet there was nothing I could do. For the first time since I had discovered my mutation I felt weak.

"Now you know you can't stop me" he sounded so smug "So, you're going to let her come with me"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew that I couldn't stop him. Yet I wasn't going to let him take her. Even if my only way to attack him with by spitting I was not going to just let him get away.

"I would rather die than let you take her anywhere" I said trying to push the dizziness, the headache and the pain away.

"I was hoping you would say that"

He walked over to an old barrel nearby. He picked up a set of keys and something else. It looked like some sort of machine but I couldn't quite tell. He bent die to where my feet were. I head a small click and then the chains hit the floor. Straight away I tried to kick him in the face but he was quicker than me. The machine that he had picked up earlier was pressed against my leg and electricity flowed over me. I screamed out again in agony. My body writhed in pain before falling again against the chair as the electricity stopped. But the pain didn't go away. My entire body was stinging.

He walked back across the room and picked up a small remote that was hanging from the ceiling. He gave me one last sly smile before pressing the button. There was a whirring noise above me and the thing that was around my head began to tighten. It was a rope and it was being raised. He was hanging me. It tightened around my throat but I was still able to breath, just slightly. My chair rose of the ground and my feet dangled a little above the floor. He pressed another button causing the whirring noises to stop and the rope to stop getting higher and tighter.

"This is your last chance; I am going to take her with or without your permission" he said taking out a pair of glasses from his pocket and placing them on his face so they balanced perfectly on his nose "You can let her go and live or have her taken from you and die. If you so wished you could join her, keep her company at the lab. You would also get cured too then"

My words were choked. I was struggling to get any air into my lungs. "Get stuffed"

He grinned before pressing the button again and once again the chair began to rise again and I felt it growing even tighter around my neck. The rope was rubbing again the skin on my neck. I had one shot, one chance and if it didn't work I was dead and Mia would become a science experiment. Everything depended on this.

My body went limp. I stopped moving my legs and I let my head flop. I was playing dead. And it seemed to work. I heard the whirring sounds stop and the rope stopped tightening. I was holding my breath or what breath I had been able to get. I wasn't going to be able to keep this going for very long. He walked over towards me and as I suspected he attempted to find my pulse. However, the ropes he had bound me with were stopping him from getting to my wrists and my neck.

"Liza?" the naturally sweet voice came from behind me. Mia sounded like she had been sleeping and had only just got up. All this time she had been behind me and I hadn't even realised. "Liza!"

I heard some clunking of metal from where Mia was followed by Mia's own crying. I wanted nothing more but to just turn around and assure her that I was fine but that would destroy everything. He would finish the job and I would really be dead then. Mia's cries didn't seem to affect her father. He simply continued examining me and searching for a pulse. Finally he gave in and began untying one of my wrists. The moment my wrist was free I grabbed hold of him and sent as much electricity as I could muster. And it hurt like hell.

It felt like I was being burnt alive. He fell to the ground and I hung still in the chair, I was running extremely low on air and after that blast of electricity my body was screaming at me to rest. Unfortunately I didn't have that option. I got straight to work at untying my other wrist. The moment the rope was off the chair fell to the floor with a crash. Without the chair, I was now able to just touch the floor but only with the very tips of my toes.

It took so much of my strength to get my head out of that noose but with a lot of effort I finally managed it. My legs couldn't quite handle holding me up and I fell to the cold, concrete fall gasping for breath. Strands of wet, black hair stuck to my face and all I wanted to do was close my eyes and go to sleep.

I crawled across to where Mia was. She hadn't spoken since I electrocuted both myself and her father. She had been handcuffed to a radiator. That must have been what the clunking sounds had been earlier. I didn't know how I was going to get her out of this but I was just glad we were safe now.

"Liza! I thought you were dead!" she cried, her cheeks wet with tears "I saw you, I saw you when you up there! I woke up and I thought you had died!"

I just hugged her. It was extremely hard to do with one of her hands attached to a radiator. We both just sat there and cried into each other's shoulders for a second. I was so relieved to see her pretty much ok. She had a red eye that would probably bruise and turn black over the next few hours and she had a few cuts on her knees but otherwise she was unharmed.

"Mia" I said my voice was barely a whisper "Where are the keys?"

She closed her eyes for a second and concentration took over her features. Today's events and took a strain on both of us and she was having difficulty searching through her father's memories. Finally her eyes opened again. "In his inside pocket"

I stumbled over towards his body. Suddenly my entire body felt heavy, it was a struggle just getting from one side of the factory room to the other. When I got to his body I soon realized that he was still alive just unconscious. I felt inside his pocket and found the same keys that he had used earlier on me as well as his tazor. I took both before making my way back to Mia.

I let her unlock her cuffs because her hands were a lot steadier than mine. Instead I focused on taking the energy from the tazor. It didn't work nearly as well as the car but I should be able to at least walk now. It would keep me going a little longer. Mia and I both stood and hugged properly. Now we just had to find Aaron and leave.

"Do you think you can find out where Aaron is?" I asked her as I looked around hoping he would just jump out from nowhere

She didn't need to concentrate quite as much as she had to before and her eyes were barely closed for a second when she opened them again and said "In a cupboard"

I had to admit it wasn't the most helpful answer. The building was huge and this room alone was the size of a house. It could take us hours before we found him. It would probably have been quicker if I and Mia had split up to search for him but I wasn't going to let her out of my sight for a second. We would just have to do it the hard way.

We opened various different doors and twisted around corners. We went left, then right, then left and right. It was confusing; the place was like a labyrinth with its different routes. The building was even bigger than we had thought. A lot of the doors lead to old officers and storage rooms but we found two other rooms just as big as the one we had been held captive in. One of them was filled with rusted machinery with conveyer belts and old screws that had come out over time.

I tried taking energy from it but there wasn't any to take. These machines were long dead. I was ok though, I was hurting bad but I was able to pull through. Finally we came across and old janitorial cupboard and to our relief someone was kicking it from the inside. I still had the keys from earlier. I tried a few before one finally worked and Aaron tumbled out. He didn't look hurt at all.

"Right lets go" I said turning and leaving with Mia's hand tightly enclosed in mine. We came back into the main room to find Mia's dad standing in the centre of the room...and he had a gun. I felt my mouth drop as I pushed Mia behind me.

"I just wanted my little girl back" his voice was weary. He was just as tired as I was only I was growing weaker with each passing moment. Soon I would too weak to do anything and it would be easy as pie for him to just kill us and take Mia. "Why couldn't you just let her come with me?"

"Because I won't let her be experimented on like some rat" I said calmly, focused more on the gun in his hand than his face "Why don't you put the gun down and we will just talk about this?"

"I don't have a choice" I could hear sadness in his voice "I can't let my little girl be a monster, be a mutant"

I slowly pushed Mia behind Aaron and edged away from them. As suspected he kept his gun pointed at me. I was the biggest threat here despite my weakness. I was slowly edging towards the fuse box on the wall that I had used earlier to turn the lights on. Her father was rambling pathetically about mutants and how they were destroying this planet.

"You and your kind want to get rid of humans!" he shouted more at me than anyone else "You want us all to be freaks like you! You call it evolution? It's an illness, a plague! You're all cursed and you won't let us help you! You won't let us cure you all"

I ignored him slowly making my way towards the fuse box. My hand reached it and I drained it of it energy. All of the lights went out, I heard Mia's father call out in surprise. I could feel the energy running through me but I also knew it wasn't going to last long. It felt so good. It stung slightly because my clothes and hair were still damp but I was mostly dry and didn't suffer from the same pain as earlier.

Then I exploded. I sent out waves of blue light across the room. I just released all of my anger and all the pain I had felt go in that attack. It was the biggest thing I had done with my powers and I couldn't entirely believe I had done it. In the light I saw Aaron and Mia run and hide in one of the offices. The room was being filled with electricity and I had no real control over who got hit. Light bulbs overhead exploded and sparks flew out of the fuse box. I wasn't holding anything back now. The tsunami of electricity was just about to hit Mia's father when he shot his gun. The first two shots missed but his third and final bullet hit me in the shoulder. I already hurt all over and the time I registered what had happened I was already falling to the floor ready to pass out. He was dead. Nobody could have survived that. I had nothing left to do, the battle was over and we had won. I let my eyelids close and listened to my body's desperate screams for me to sleep. And I fell unconscious. Only this was different to earlier.

Instead of blackness consuming my vision it was bright white light. I thought I was dying but the light soon disappeared to reveal that I was in a street. The Blaine's street where Aaron lived. I was confused for a second. Moments ago I had been in pain but now everything was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I was completely confused.

Then a man appeared in front of me. It wasn't Mia's father. It was someone I had never actually met in person. Mr Blaine's eyes were the same shade of grey as his sons, like an overcast cloudy sky. His mousy brown hair stuck up at the back and although he was smiling he seemed worried.

"Mr Blaine?" I asked walking closer

"I believe I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance yet" he said putting his hand out as I shook it "Though I have heard a lot about you and your sister"

It took me awhile to understand. Aaron had said his father could communicate through dreams. He could actually enter your mind and talk to you in a dream. He could help us. He could get Mia and Aaron to safety and take care of them. Mia could finally go to sleep in that spare room they have and just rest.

"We are in an old factory" I said suddenly understanding what he was here for "Aaron and Mia is both safe I think. They don't seem hurt but I don't know. It's about an hour's away from here, to the west"

He smiled, this time it was genuine. I knew we were safe and he began to walk back to his house. I could feel myself leaving the dream and I quickly added before he left "I'm sorry about the car"

Then I fell back into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11 Coming Home

**Authors Note:**

So we finally made it! I hope you all enjoy it because I have really enjoyed writing it. Do you think the ending is ok? Do you think the plot was good? Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Just want to thank Crystalfeathers again for all the help she has provided as well as everyone else who has read my fanfic. Do you think I should do a sequel? I'm seriously considering it! Please tell me in a review! Also, to spread the news about Liza across the net I will be making a youtube series of audio book sort of thing for everyone. I will post the link on my profile when its all done. Thank you! I love you all, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I woke up and light was pouring into my eyes. At first I thought I might be in Sara's room but as my eyes adjusted to the light and I was able to take in the sounds I realised I wasn't. To my left, a monitor was beeping and in my arm was an IV. I blinked again and tried to sit up when a searing pain from my shoulder stopped me. I was in some kind of hospital. There was a small table beside me and the monitor with cards and a vase of blue flowers. The curtains had small green polka dots and were pulled back to let the sunlight pour in.<p>

On the opposite wall was a portrait of three sailing ships of a beautiful, serene lake surrounded by evergreens. It hung directly above a dark green sofa where two people that I was extremely happy to see where sitting. Aaron head was held in his hands whilst Mia was cuddled up under his arm. Mia was asleep but I had a feeling that Aaron was awake.

"Hey" my voice came out cracked and I realised just how dry my throat was. His head snapped up and he smiled. His smile was perfect, white glossy teeth shone brightly and his blonde hair fell into his eyes. He gently moved Mia so she was leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"The doctors didn't think you would make it" He said sitting at the end of my bed "You had lost a lot of blood already when we got you here. They told us to prepare for the worst"

"It'll take a lot more than this little thing to take me out" I gestured to my shoulder, grimacing at the sting that followed when I moved my arm "Just needed a little sleep is all"

"You don't know just how long you've been out of it, do you? It's been almost a week" he nodded over towards Mia "She's barely left your side. She thinks the world of you, you know"

"I know" Mia's red hair was pushed out of her face by a hair band and she wore the princess dress I had got her for Christmas (though she believed it was from Santa). She looked like an angel. It felt like only minutes ago I had seen her terrified and injured. Now she was the picture of serenity. Her bruise on her face looked like it would be gone soon. Even with a black eye she looked beautiful. I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to her again. "How is she?"

"She's ok" he said looking at her and smiling "She's a really sweet kid. She talks to you a lot even though you can't talk back. She even brought in that book and read to you. She's been staying in Sara's room since we brought her back but most of the time she is here with me or one of my parents"

I smiled. Mia never gave up on me. The doctors thought I would die and I had to admit when everything went dark, I was a little unsure if I would wake up again. But she never gave up.

"Thank god it's all over"

* * *

><p>I had to stay in the hospital for another two days before they let me out. I wasn't fit and healthy when they released me, my shoulder hurt like hell but after resting plenty most of me had healed. My mutation was all back to normal now and I didn't have to steal power from car batteries anymore though it did help me learn a new skill. I hadn't actually thought of using my powers like that before.<p>

One worry I did have, though was that Mia needed help with her powers. If she hadn't lost control and let her fear run into me I would never passed out and it would have been a lot easier to fight. Mia had mastered using her powers but stopping them? It seemed to be a little more difficult than that.

Things were returning back to normal when I left the hospital early that Monday morning. Only not completely. Instead of taking Mia and running off to a new town and making our home in some dusty, old grotty place we drove back to Cromwell Drive. Not much had changed except Sara's old room was now filled with a lot of cardboard boxes and the small amount of clothes that Mia and I owned was in the wardrobe instead of hers. In the time I had been in the coma Mia and Aaron had actually grew quite fond of each other.

She had also grown to like his parents. Mia enjoyed baking with his mum, Michelle, and it turned out that his dad, Christopher, still had a few of Sara's old toys in the loft. It was nice, Mia fit in perfectly among them. I wasn't sure about me though. And sitting in the back seat with loads of painkillers in my system I couldn't help wondering if this was all going to work. What if I didn't fit in? I couldn't drag Mia away from a happy family, not after everything we had gone through. What if Mia forgot about me?

But the fact is, none of us knew what the future would hold for us. Hopefully it would be plain sailing and we could all just live for a little bit.

At the start of this story I was Liza Yates. But I'm not anymore. I have changed a lot since then. Before all of this started my greatest concern was handing my homework in on time and when we would next have to move. Now, I guess, it's Mia. I have had to be somewhat of a parent to her but now I can be her sister. I am braver and a hell of a lot stronger now.

I am Electra xxxx


End file.
